


Seen

by livrelibre



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle Prompt Stack: Brooklyn 99, Ray Holt/Kevin Cozner, marriage, emotion, daiquiris, wedding, anniversary, funny</p><p>More ridiculous fluff than porn, really, set post 1x16 "The Party"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen

The detectives of the 99 might have been ridiculously nosy and extraordinarily meddling but Kevin was sure this was a side of his husband they had never seen. This was just for him. Ray was the funny one, the emotional one in their relationship; you just had to know him well enough, be close enough to see it. Ray had perfected his mask over long years; for detectives, his cops were awfully slow to realize why a gay black police officer might not want to show much of what he was feeling on his face. But Kevin could see the deep currents underneath: at their wedding the depth and steadiness behind his eyes when he said “in sickness and in health;” on their anniversary trip to the Bahamas, the twinkle in his eye as he handed Kevin a violently colored daiquiri with the most obnoxious garnish of umbrellas and fruit he’d ever seen; and now the love and subtle heat in his eyes as his detectives finished their serenade and surprise and left with respectful ribbing. Later, under him, Ray would give up everything, masks all down, the strength and sweetness of him laid bare, all only for Kevin’s eyes.


End file.
